Asalamu aleykum: No we Americans are not Islamophobics
by user Layla Crossposted from The HILL Chronicles Why is it when Americans voice their right of freedom of speech regarding the growing trend in America to appease Muslims and Islam, dissenting saying this is wrong, we are labeled Islamophobics? Muslims do not mind pointing out how the U.S. or the West in general is lascivious, sinful, and not living according to Allah’s God’s will. And by who’s standards do they judge us by? They judge us by their standards of Islam. Now what if we were to label them Christianophobics, Judeophobics, or Westernophobics? Muslims in this country and around the world would be outraged, and rightly so. Now tell me where is the true outrage amongst Americans’ or other Western countries in reference to being labeled Islamophobics when we do not compromise to the dictates of Islam? It was once said to me when I was living in Egypt that I must try to stop changing peoples views to a Western view of ideology. I was advised to remember that your country is like your blood, it is always with you - that I was to conform to the Egyptian lifestyle, no one would conform to my Western views or ways of lifestyle while in Egypt. That was sound advise and true. We all have heard the saying, "while in Rome do as the Romans do." Certainly that does apply to Muslims choosing to live in the U.S. or any Western country. After all, we did not force them to come to our nation, we did not hold them hostage to remain in our country. It begs the question I asked in one of my previous articles regarding this very issue. If it is so uncomfortable to live in a Western society then why come here if we are so evil? I would think that one would want nothing to do with a nation and its citizenry if it is so abstract from ones beliefs that one feels incompatible with a society so different in their ways culturally and religiously. Everyone that has come to the U.S. legally has come to improve their standard of living - to obtain a piece of the ‘American’ pie. I would begrudge no one that right when it is done legally of course. I do not begrudge any Muslim that is honest and good - or any person of any religious persuasion or ethnicity that fundamental right. It is God’s gift to humanity to live free and in peace amongst one another. However, it has been man and his desire to control lands, peoples, dominate by religion or ideology that have hindered this God given gift. I do not believe Americans are Islamophobic any more than I believe I am an infidel. People that lay stakes to such claims and labels I tend to believe are the persons suffering from the very nature of prejudice that they accuse others of. Not all Muslims believe Americans are Islamophobic, infidels, or evil, but those that do make it very difficult for moderate Muslims to live any place comfortably and or without controversy. When I lived in Egypt I really never missed many of my freedoms from home. Basically I could come and go as I chose. Certain taboos were explained to me, which I observed out of respect to their country and citizenry, but I was not restricted except when it came to speaking of the government. Of course Egypt is a dictatorship and when you live there, citizen or not, you keep your opinions to yourself and never say anything contrary to the establishment. That was my only restriction. Now when I lived in Saudi Arabia - that was a totally different scenario all together. Aside from observing the customs of the land - any foreigner male or female had to adapt to and abide by Islamic law. This meant I could not come and go freely, I could not, as in Egypt, speak against the government - in that case the King and the Royal Family. I had to wear the nijab. I could write some horror stories about American women that refused to wear the nijab and were beaten on their legs for ‘exposing’ themself. I could have been rebellious and refused to wear the nijab, but wisdom at times dictates even when one does not personally agree with it. My point in sharing this with you is that I learned while living in a foreign country - even a country such as Saudi Arabia that I never felt safe or secure in - I had to observe the laws of the land and respect the religion of the land. So I ask you why can’t that also be implemented in the U.S.? I am not saying Muslims should not practice their religion, but should Muslims force their religious beliefs, restrictions, and or doctrine on a nation just because they are not comfortable in how we believe and live? They came to this country no more ignorant than I did when I chose to live in Egypt and Saudi Arabia. I knew what I was letting myself in for and so does every Muslim know what they are letting themself in for by coming to live here. The ideology taught in Islam is to live amongst the infidel (or non-Muslim) peacefully and perhaps persuade them to your beliefs by kindness and peace. The Q’uran does also teach that if after a time you cannot win them (the infidel) by your behavior then to take them over by the sword. We have seen this happening in the wake of 9/ll and even prior dating back to the 1970’s with airplane hijackings and making unrealistic demands by holding people hostage. It does not work, but those Muslims acting out terror continue on in the vein of Jihad (or Holy War). Muslims are not the only religious group to stake claims to terrorism. Christians are guilty of the Crusades and then the terrorism that plagued Ireland for years-the killing of so many Muslims in Kosovo and many more over the centuries. But todays headlines are filled with terror attacks around the world and suicide bombings in Israel and unfortunately for the moderate Muslim it has made their lives difficult. Not all Muslims are terrorists but all the terrorists are Muslim. By calling Americans or any Westerner Islamophobic because we do not agree that the means justifies the end is just wrong. Should we call all Muslims terrorists? No, of course not. The trend in our country to label people with acronyms is alarming. What ever happened to agreeing to disagree? No we Americans are not Islamophobics - but we are a Judeo-Christian nation founded on those principles and it is wrong for anyone to come to this nation expecting us to change the very foundations of our country just because it does not conform to their religion and or customs. The Hispanic populous has done this quite successfully. Spanish is becoming the language of the land while English speaking Americans are taking a back seat. They have set the ground work for all other minorities to persuade the government and judicial system that they have these rights because we are a ‘free nation’. Yes, we are a free nation - but we are not free to minimize the beliefs and customs of one set of peoples to accommodate another. There is enough room in America for all peoples to co-exist. After all, most Saudis living here at one time or another have made contributions to building neighborhood Mosques, but you could never build a church in Saudi Arabia. So I find it extremely hypocritical and insulting when Muslims refer to Americans as Islamophobic. America gives so much money to Arab nations without asking for accountability. But ironically the U.S. has never given Israel money, only loaned money to Israel and made at times ridiculous demands on Israel in order for them to receive the loan. We support Arab nations financially, but loan Israel money. But Americans are Islamophobic? Perhaps Muslims who are feeling threatened by the American way of life need to choose if they want to continue living in this nation, or at the very least watch who they call Islamophobic - because America is the least Islamophobic nation and peoples in the world supporting their nations financially, respecting their culture, and religion. Our America is not Allah’s America-our America belongs to the God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob. If any Muslim does not know that - you have now been told. If any Muslim has a problem with that - there are plenty of Muslim countries to reside in. If a Muslim chooses to live in the U.S., respect our country - it is you that must adapt, not us. We are not Islamophobic, we are Americans that have welcomed Muslims into our nation with open arms. But we are Islamophobic? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Layla Category: February 7, 2007 Category: religion Opinions Category: Islam Opinions Category: US Opinions Category: society Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.